Teenage Dreams Fanfic Contest Thinking Of You
by Luisa Black Whitlock
Summary: porque estaba absolutamente cansada de fingir un amor y un cariño que no existía, porque Garrett no se merecía eso, porque a pesar de que no amaba a Garrett era consiente de que el era un buen chico, que aunque el me amara con toda su alma, yo no podía.


"Teenage Dreams Twilight Fanfic Contest"  
>Nombre de la historia: Thinking of you<br>Nombre de la Autora: Luisa Black Whitlock  
>Pareja: EdwardBella  
>Numero de palabras: 5,932<br>Advertencias: La trama de esta historia es al completo de mi autoría, la  
>imaginación es más bonita y no tiene límites así que NO AL PLAGIO, hay<br>algunas palabras un poco fuera de contexto así que pues espero que les guste  
>:) Nos vemos Abajo<br>Disclaimer: La historia es completamente de mi autoría peor los personajes  
>son para lastima de casi todas nosotras, de la Sra. Stephanie Meyer, yo solo<br>me permito jugar un poco con ellos

"Thinking of You"  
>...You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter<br>Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
>How do I get better once I've had the best?<br>You said there's tons of fish in the waters  
>So the waters I will test<br>He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth  
>He pulled me in, I was discussed with myself<br>Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one who was spending the night  
>Oh I wish that I was looking into your...<p>

BELLA´S POV  
>Me desperté y lo primero que vi, no fue en realidad lo que quería ver. Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño a darme una ducha, sentí como el agua fría destensaba mis músculos y quitaba su olor de mi cuerpo. Porque él, no era quien yo quería. Termine de ducharme y me envolví en una toalla de unrosa pálido. Me mire al espejo del baño y suspire levemente, antes de salir por la puerta y vestirme con algo simple, un par de converse, un jean negro y una camisa gris. Ni siquiera me moleste en peinarme o arreglarme. Mire la cama donde mi novio dormía y suspire levemente de nuevo. Hoy estaba mas sentimental que siempre, pero sabia porque -Hoy- hace seis meces, lo dejé… escapar. Había dejado ir al hombre de mi vida, al que enverdad amaba y con el que daría todo por estar. Camine hasta la mesita de noche y saque de ella una foto, la mire y acaricie levemente su rostro. Aun recordaba ese día, él me había llevado a la feria y habíamos jugado un par de horas. Me había estado sonriendo de esa forma en la que solo él lo podía hacer, ganó un lindo peluche de osito para mí y nos tomamos una foto juntos. Él mirándome fijamente y aun podía sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, su olor varonil, su hermoso y rebelde cabello cobrizo, y un par de ojos de color esmeralda que me llevaban al cielo y me traían de vuelta. Suspire de nuevo sentándome en la cama mirando al hombre que dormía en ella. Él se había ido; me había dicho que siguiera adelante, que él y yo ya no podríamos estar juntos; pero… ¿Cómo seguir adelante?, como seguir adelante cuando lo único que yo sabia de amor y de vida verdadera, era esa que viví a su lado. Ese periodo de vida, sin duda el más maravilloso. Como olvidar hace un par de meses atrás cuando volvió aquí, A Forks.<br>Fingió no conocerme, aunque podía ver en su mirada que me extrañaba -casi tanto como yo a él-. Juro que en ese momento quise lanzarme a sus brazos, quise revivir todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos; pero un par de brazos envolviendo mi cintura me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y lo hicieron alejarse de mi. Se fue y casi pude ver una leve lágrima escapar de sus ojos, así como de los míos escapaba una igual. Había seguido su consejo. Había buscado mas peces en el mar y había buscado  
>y encontrado uno que se pareciera en lo mas posible a él; pero al volverlo a ver y comparar, no había punto de comparación. En pocas palabras, Garrett era hermoso; pero yo, conocía lo mejor, la perfección y a paralelo de Edward, Garrett solo era un pequeño mocoso. Porque yo había tenido la fortuna de escoger entre todos el mejor y él me había aceptado; pero yo, lo dejé escapar… como agua entre mis dedos.<br>Cuando él me dijo que no podía mas, se fue y yo… ¡Yo no hice nada para detenerlo!…

–Hermosa – escuche la voz de Garrett llamándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¿Porque lloras? – toque mi mejilla como acto reflejo y la humedad en mis dedos no me sorprendió, me ponía así cada vez que pensaba en él.

La Bella anterior, esa que era feliz, toda sonrisas, que tenia por costumbre reír siempre al lado de su complemento perfecto; había desaparecido a su lado. Intente sonreír; pero ya me había cansado de la falsedad. Mi corazón me recriminaba y me atormentaba, me rogaba a gritos que digiera la verdad; que terminara con Garrett y volviera a los brazos de mi amor verdadero. Que él me aceptaría, me recibiría de nuevo y podríamos volver a ser uno solo; pero mi razón me decía que él me botaría a la calle como a un perro. Que todo había sido un bello espejismo; pero hoy acabaría con mi miedo. Porque no podía vivir más en esta mentira. Estaba absolutamente cansada de fingir un amor y un cariño que no existía y que Garrett no se merecía eso; porque a pesar de que no amaba a Garrett, era consciente de que él era un buen chico y aunque él me amara con toda su alma, yo no podía corresponderle. Yo simplemente no podía olvidar a Edward; porque yo deseaba lo mejor y él era y siempre seria lo mejor que yo había conocido. Ya que sabía que cada  
>poro de mi piel ansiaba volver a encontrarse con él. Ya que sabía que ni Julieta -uno de los personajes que mas adoraba de la literatura-, había amado tanto a Romeo como yo amaba a Edward Cullen. Aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que si bien él me rechazaba, yo lo había dado todo. Puesto que también conocía a la perfección que mi alma, mi<br>cuerpo, mi corazón y mi mente habían sido suyos desde el mismo instante en el que él y yo nos habíamos amado mutuamente, en la que de seguro fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Porque solo era con él, con el que ansiaba pasar las noches, ya que solo deseaba amanecer en sus brazos y solo anhelaba con todas  
>mis fuerzas besar sus labios, fundirme en su cuerpo, rendirme a mi deseo y amor. Quería ser suya por siempre jamás; porque ya no podía seguir viviendo una historia de papel como esta. Mire a Garrett quien se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro, mi razón me pedía que le diera una oportunidad más, solo esa… y se la concedí; pero al mismo instante en que sus labios rozaron los míos mi mente trajo de nuevo ese bello y perfecto rostro… el rostro de Edward, sus bellos ojos de color esmeralda que observaban intensamente, su cabello cobrizo completamente desordenado y tan perfecto a la vez, su simétrica nariz junto a la mía y esos labios de un color rosa pálido perfecto, unos labios tan suaves y tan dispuestos a besarme que no podía resistirme él… todo él era perfecto. Me separe de golpe de Garrett y lo encare, tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a la vez. No amaba a Garrett y eso era más que suficiente para separarme de él.<p>

– ¿Que Paso? – dijo confundido, lo mire y negué levemente.

–Lo siento Garrett, se que esto va a sonar muy duro; pero… – lo mire a los ojos y pude leerlos. Sus ojos de un verde selva estaban completamente confundidos; pero en un rincón se podía identificar la resignación y la aceptación, eso me confundió – Hmm… veras Garrett eres un gran chico yte aprecio bastante; pero yo… tu y yo, no podemos seguir juntos – dije, él simplemente asintió levemente con su cabeza y una mascara de neutralidad cubrió su rostro; pero no sus ojos. En ellos podía ver el inmenso dolor queesto le causaba – En verdad siento que esto haya llegado tan lejos, pero no puedo Garrett… juro que intente amarte; pero no puedo…– pero su voz conun tono cortante me interrumpió.

– ¿Quién es? – dijo. Eso hizo que me callara abruptamente y mirara hacia el suelo.

–No hay nadie Garrett – dije y el rio irónicamente. Alce mi vista y unafase de Garrett que nunca había visto, floreció. Ya no era mas ese chico dulce y tierno, su rostro se marco por la ira y la furia refulgía en su interior.–Crees que no me doy cuenta… ¡Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta! – dijo gritando lo último en mi rostro. Un par de lagrimas de culpabilidad cayeron de mis ojos; pero no me echaría para atrás en estadecisión, yo no lo amaba y no podía seguir engañándolo.

–Lo siento Garrett; pero prefieres que te mienta… prefieres que te diga que te quiero y que te veo como a un hombre… ¡¿quieres que te mienta?... lo siento Garrett; pero yo no soy…. – mi dialogo y mis disculpas se acabaron cuando sentí su mano impactar contra mi mejilla. En un acto reflejo lleve mi mano a mi rostro sintiendo el calor que había dejado su mano. Vi como en ese mismo instante su rostro pasaba de la cólera al arrepentimiento; pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me levante y fui hasta el baño y cerré la puerta con seguro a mi paso. Me eche agua en el rostro y me mire al espejo, su mano se marcaba perfectamente en mi mejilla izquierda. Gruñí levemente, esto me ganaba por ser estúpida. Escuche como golpeaban suavemente al otro lado antes de escuchar su voz llamándome.

–Isabella… – ugh… odiaba mi nombre y más si salía de sus labios. En este momento todo sentimiento de culpabilidad se había ido al traste, siendo reemplazados por el asco y el odio – Lo siento yo no quería golpearte… solo entiéndeme, yo te amo y no quiero dejarte ir – dijo. Abrí la puerta de golpe viéndolo frente a mi, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas; pero yo ya no sentía lastima por él, todo sentimiento de cariño se había esfumado justamente cuando él se atrevió a golpearme.

–Pues yo no te amo – dije mirándolo a los ojos – Y si lo preguntas… Nunca te ame – estaba siendo dura -en exceso-. Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta diez antes de volver a abrirlos – Lo siento Garrett – dije y el me miro antes de negar con la cabeza.

–Deja de decir lo siento, por favor – dijo mirándome fijamente dando un suspiro – Te diré algo que siempre he visto. Nunca te note feliz, siempre estabas ida y no te importaba nada, es decir, te daba igual si te besaba, te daba igual si no. Te juro que pude haber tenido miles de amantes y a ti te seguiría dando igual. Nunca me amaste y si, sonó duro; pero es la verdad, se que siempre estuviste pensando en alguien más. A veces, cuando me quedaba despierto un poco más que tú, siempre escuchaba salir de tus labios un solo nombre y dos palabras que me rompían el corazón… siempre decías "Edward, Te Amo" y eso era todo lo que repetías en toda la noche. – soltó un enorme suspiro.

–Me empeñe en esta relación, quise retenerte a mi lado lo mas posible; pero creo que yo también me he cansado de esta farsa. No puedo amarnos por los dos; porque se supone que una relación es dar y recibir y no he recibido más que sexo y besos sin sentimiento y no me agrada eso. En verdad, creo que nunca nos complementamos – vi como se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi mano y por primera vez lo note… Nuestras manos no encajaban a la perfección, ni siquiera encajaban bien. Entonces explore en lo mas profundo de mis recuerdo y me di cuenta de que nunca encajamos, de que somos tan diferentes el uno del otro que me aterraba.

–Nuestra relación nunca tuvo bases, ni siquiera se que música te gusta o si te gustaba la música; ni cuando cumples años, no se como se llaman tus padres o si tienes hermanos. Lo mas básico que se de ti es que amas leer Romeo y Julieta y eso es porque te he visto leyendo ese libro miles de veces; porque has preferido leer ese libro que salir a cine o a tomar un helado conmigo… porque nuestra relación siempre se limito a estas cuatro paredes y esa cama – dijo pesaroso, suspire; porque tenía razón, puesto que él era el más sincero de los dos.

– Y entonces en el fondo mi corazón sabía que tú no me amabas… que me apreciabas mucho; pero fui tan terco y tan ciego que quería convencerme a las malas de que esto podía crecer. Que tú aprenderías a amarme; pero todas las noches cuando te entregabas a tus sueños y a tus fantasías con el tal Edward yo me daba cuenta y aceptaba aunque sea por pocos minutos que tú nunca me amarías. Hoy cuando vi la determinación en tus ojos me di cuenta de que me dejarías, tuve miedo y rabia… Miedo porque no sabia que haría yo de aquí en adelante. Miedo porque sabia que esto iba a doler inevitablemente. Miedo porque sabía que una vez tú habías tomado esa decisión, yo no podría  
>hacer nada para obligarte a quedarte conmigo. Rabia porque yo no podía ser Edward, porque tu no podías amarme, que esto no iba para ningún lado aunque yo intentara auto convencerme de ello – dijo mirándome y suspirando levemente para bajar la cabeza – Siento con toda mi alma el haberte golpeado Isabella y espero que puedas encontrar a Edward y puedas ser feliz con el – sonreí levemente, porque volvía a ver a Garrett el chico dulce. Me acerque a<br>él y lo abrace, porque él me estaba comprendiendo. Él correspondió a mi abrazo y luego de unos pocos segundos se separó de mí.

–Yo también espero que puedas ser feliz Garrett… Que encuentres esa persona que te complemente y que te ame como yo no pude hacerlo… Porque eres un gran chico y te mereces alguien que te amé mucho – dije mirándolo, él solamente asintió levemente.

–Mañana vendré por mis cosas ¿te parece?, en este momento creo que necesito salir tomar aire y digerir un poco mas esto – asentí levemente mientras veía como el tomaba su chaqueta para protegerse del frio y salía por la puerta de la casa.

Me senté en la cama y escuche como un auto era encendido y el rechinido de las llantas contra el asfalto mojado al salir de la cuadra. Me levante y corrí hasta el baño. Hice lo mas simple y mas fácil que pude con mi cabello, lo tome en una simple coleta, maquillándome un poco y solo lo suficiente. Tome mi chaqueta y mi bolso con las llaves de la casa y de mi  
>moto. Cerré la puerta y encendí la moto, partiendo a toda velocidad hasta la casa Cullen, donde de seguro se estaba quedando Edward.<br>Llegue en pocos minutos y me baje de sopetón. Toque insistentemente para después de unos segundos ver como Esme me abría la puerta, le sonreí y ella lo hizo igual.

– ¿Edward? – pregunte, estaba nerviosa.

–No esta aquí Bella, vive unos metros mas allá – dijo Esme señalando un camino que estaba al lado izquierdo de la casa Cullen.

–Gracias Esme – dije sonriéndole antes de correr hasta mi moto y encenderla rápidamente. Acelere a toda velocidad, escuche como Esme intentaba decirme algo; pero estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharle. Llegue en pocos minutos a una linda casa, mas pequeña que la de los Cullen; pero no perdía el encanto. Era de color blanco azulado con ventanas de vidrio; pero en ese momento las cortinas estaban abajo. Apague mi moto y me baje de esta, camine hasta la puerta que raramente estaba abierta. La empuje y  
>definitivamente hubiera tocado antes de hacerlo. Vi a un Edward… a mi Edward, sobre una chica rubia de un cuerpo escultural, hermosa; pero lo que mas me dolía era ver como él la besaba… mejor dicho, como se devoraban el uno al otro. En ese mismo instante mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, perdiendo el color en mi rostro, mi sonrisa de alegría al verme libre se descompuso.<br>Perdí las fuerzas, haciendo que el casco que aun reposaba en mi mano se cayera en el suelo causando un estruendo que hizo estremecer mi columna vertebral. Vi como Edward se separaba de golpe de la chica y la pude reconocer, eso solo hizo que me doliera mas, era Irina, una de mis supuestas amigas. Una solitaria lagrima se derramo de mis ojos, todo esto era mi culpa, había venido demasiado tarde y él había recuperado su vida, como yo intente hacerlo con la mía. Me trague el grito de rabia y dolor que luchaba por salir. Tome mi casco del suelo y me dirigí hacia la puerta; pero cuando iba a salir un fuerte agarre en mi brazo me lo impidió me di la vuelta y vi al chico en el que siempre pensaba… Él dueño de mis días y mis noches, intente sonreír; pero creo que ya había fingido suficientes sonrisas y había extra limitado mi cupón de sonrisas falsas, por lo que solo me salió una mueca extraña.

–Isabella – dijo… Su voz, esa voz, la misma voz aterciopelada que se había mantenido grabada en mi mente, aquella que era dueña hasta de mis sueños, hasta de mi inconsciencia. Suspire levemente.

–Debo irme Ed… A lo que venia, creo que ya es imposible – dije levemente, bajo; pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara.

– ¿A qué venias? – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Dejándome perder en ese mar verde esmeralda que tanto había extrañado. Aspire levemente el aire; pero eso solo me hizo perderme más en su olor, esa mezcla de su perfume y el mismo olor que su cuerpo emanaba, me aturdieron recriminándole a mi mente que mis recuerdos no le hacían ni la más mínima justicia.

–Yo…venía a… decirte que fui una tonta – dije mirándolo a los ojos. Si, tal vez él ya no me amara; pero tenía que por lo menos intentarlo. No quería a mi conciencia sobre mí, atormentándome por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para al menos intentarlo. Igual, si él me decía que no, ya lo habría perdido. Entonces habría perdido mi mundo y el valor en este. Lo habría perdido todo; porque sabía no habría nadie más que él y que sin él, entonces… no habría mundo para mí y solo tendría que conformarme con mis recuerdos. Con pensar en él mañana, tarde y noche, como venia haciéndolo desde que se había ido. Mire sus ojos y note el brillo de confusión en ellos.

– ¿Cómo? – dijo. Su tono marcaba lo que había visto en sus ojos.

–Pues, que fui muy tonta al dejarte ir. Que fui muy tonta al no intentar retenerte a mi lado. Que no fui capaz de tomarte de la mano y decirte cuanto te amaba, cuanto te amo, y que ahora que me he dado cuenta – suspire y mire a Irina con el dolor mas profundo marcándome el alma – Ahora que me he dado cuenta de que no importa cuantos peces haya en el agua, que no importa cuantos chicos mas existan en este mundo, yo solo quiero a uno y que yo solo te amo a ti, que vivo por ti, solo pienso en ti y que eres al único al que siempre  
>amaré; pero…es demasiado tarde ya – termine mi monologo y sentí como la fuerza del agarre en mi brazo disminuía. Lo mire y lo vi ahí, parado como la estatua mas hermosa del mundo, el propio retrato de la perfección infinita. Su bello rostro esculpido por los propios ángeles, su cabello cobrizo rebelde, un torso perfectamente marcado que terminaba en una sensual V que era cortada por sus pantalones. Grabe a fuego esa imagen antes de sentir la necesidad de huir de ahí, necesidad que permití fluir, corrí hasta mi moto y la encendí de una patada violenta, no me moleste en si quiera ponerme el casco pues sabia que mis manos temblaban tanto que no lograría siquiera ponerlo sobre mi cabeza, arranque a toda velocidad antes de sentir como el hombre al que amaba me llamaba a gritos, mis ojos empezaron a escocer e hipé levemente. Parpadee repetidas veces tratando de contener las lagrimas y concentrarme en la carretera, llegue a mi casa en medio de una lluvia torrencial que había caído de la nada y por primera vez en mi vida el clima de Forks no me molesto. Entre a casa y llegue a duras penas a mi cama. En medio de temblores y sollozos pequeños, pero dolorosos me acosté y me hice un ovillo abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos. Ahora me permitiría llorar por un par de horas y hacer mi maleta; porque no podía soportar estar tan cerca de el y tan lejos a la vez. Me iría de Forks justo cuando este dolor que me perforaba el alma y el corazón se apaciguara un poco…<p>

EDWARD´S POV

Estaba triste, aun mas que triste estaba destrozado. ¿Quién no lo estaría después de haber visto repetidas veces al amor de tu vida en brazos de otro? y sobre todo a sabiendas de que tu mismo habías causado de una u otra forma esto. Le había dicho "Sigue tu camino", que siguiera adelante; pero si yo mismo estaba perdido, había huido y hoy me torturaba el haberlo hecho; porque había sido estúpido e inmaduro de mi parte. Llegue a casa con un poco de alcohol en las venas, tomando mi celular llame a la primera que encontrara en la libreta de contactos. La única que se ocurrió fue Irina, ella siempre me había tenido ganas; pero siempre se había mantenido a limite porque Bella, corrección, MI Bella estaba conmigo o enamorada de mí; pero estaba solo y nada me impediría intentar desahogarme lo mas que pudiera en este momento y ella era perfecta, que digo… nadie es perfecto, nadie más que mi Isabella…

– ¿Alo? – contesto una voz chillona e irritante al otro lado del teléfono.

–Ey Irina – dije intentando sonar seductor; pero al carajo con la seducción… solo necesitaba una chica para saciar mis deseos sexuales, para hacer cosas que solo quería hacerle a Bella; pero que debido a las circunstancias era imposible, pues estaba más que seguro de que ella me odiaba y tendría todos los argumentos del mundo para hacerlo.

– ¿Edward? – dijo confundida. Resople por lo bajo y me concentre de nuevo en la conversación imaginando que era con Bella con quien hablaba.

–Si cariño, soy yo. Crees que podrías venir a mi casa a pasar un rato ya sabes… tú y yo solos…. – deje la idea inconclusa para que ella la entendiera, escuche un pequeño gritico de emoción y una respuesta afirmativa. Le di las indicaciones para llegar y ella dijo que en pocos minutos estaría aquí, "Tan Fácil" me dije. Espere unos minutos y alrededor de 5 minutos después escuche como tocaban la puerta con pare del sofá y fui a abrir la puerta viendo a Irina en un conjunto azul eléctrico, completamente pegado a su cuerpo que dejaba ver mas de lo que cualquier persona debería; pero que mas se podía esperar, si a la primera proposición indecente ella caía rendida a los pies del hombre que parecía una necesitada, no corrección, parecía no, era una necesitada; pues nada más abrir la puerta se abalanzo sobre mí y asqueroso; pero intente disfrazarla en mi mente recordando a Bella y sus besos, sus labios, su sabor, su olor… Correspondí al beso con la misma intensidad y la tome porla cintura llevándola arrastrada hasta el sofá.La tire sobre este y con una velocidad inhumana le quite su ropa, si así se le podía é a besarla con necesidad, pura y física necesidad; mientras mis manos se colaban por debajo de su ropa interior, escuche como gemía levemente y gruñí ante eso, la bese de nuevo; pero esta vez con un par de soniditos; pero me importaba un comino seguí con mi trabajo de besar a la putita de Irina, hasta escuche un ruido ensordecedor. Me separe de esta y vi a mi ángel junto a la puerta, me separe de golpe de Irina quien hizo un leve quejidito de desazón y , ahora si se permitía sentir lastima.¡Perra!.Mire a Bella la cual miraba a Irina y luego a mi antes de que una solitaria lagrima se derramara por su dolió, me dolió porque los ángeles no lloran y yo era el causante que uno de los más puros y bellos ángeles levante del golpe al ver como se dirigía a la puerta con la intención de tome del brazo con fuerza, no quería que se fuera, por mi la retendría en mi lado para siempre…Vi como intentaba sonreírme o al menos eso creí, al ver la extraña e incomoda mueca que le salió.

–Isabella – dije suavemente, aun no pudiéndome creer que ella estuviera aquí y aun no pudiendo creer como mis recuerdos eran tan injustos con su belleza.

–Debo irme Ed…A lo que venia, creo que ya es imposible – escuche su voz muy baja; pero la escuche.

– ¿A qué venias? – dije mirándola fijamente.

–Yo…veníaa…decirte que fui una tonta– me confundió.Así que no tuve otra idea que expresar esa confusión, en vez de intentar devanarme los sesos averiguando que era lo que hacia que su mirada se opacara.

– ¿Cómo? – dije levemente y ella me miro con intensidad seguidas de unas palabras que me pararon la respiración y me devolvieron la vida.

–Pues, que fui muy tonta al dejarte fui muy tonta al no intentar retenerte a mi no fui capaz de tomarte de la mano y decirte cuanto te amaba, cuanto te amo, y que ahora que me he dado cuenta – vi como suspiraba y miraba a Irina con dolor a que hora en que se me había ocurrido llamarla ojos volvieron la atención a los míos, marcados por el dolor y la agonía sentimientos me golpearon con una oleada de culpa justo en el corazón, deteniendo un par de latidos del mismo– Ahora que me he dado cuenta de que no importa cuántos peces haya en el agua, que no importa cuántos chicos más existan en este mundo, yo solo quiero a uno y que yo solo te amo a ti, que vivo por ti, solo pienso en ti y que eres al único al que siempre amaré; pero…es demasiado tarde ya –fui poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia de mi mismo, repitiendo en mi mente una y otra vez sus palabras…

"No fui capaz de tomarte de la mano y decirte cuanto te amaba, cuanto te amo…"  
>"Yo solo quiero a uno, que yo solo te amo a ti, que vivo por ti, que solo pienso en ti y que eres al único al que siempre amaré…"<p>

Para cuando mi mente termino de digerir sus palabras, ella ya se había montado en su moto y se había marchado sin darme tiempo a rrí un par de Metros y grite con todas mis fuerzas su nombre; pero no me escucho o simplemente no quiso furioso a mi casa y patee lo primero que vi, la mesa de la entrada en donde reposaba un lindo florero que cayó al  
>suelo,partiéndose en mil pedazos; mientras las flores y el agua quedaban regadas en el suelo.<p>

–¡MALDITA SEA! – grite con todas mis fuerzas y fuera de un leve quejido y mire a Irina quien se acercaba a mí caminando como ella pensaba que era sensual.

–Pues ya que Isabella se ha ido… – dijo pasando un dedo por mi pecho – Porque no seguíamos donde estábamos… – ronroneo con su asquerosa voz y  
>la repudie, la repudie porque ella se decía ser amiga de Bella y me repudie a mí mismo por haber estado pensado en imaginarme a Bella mientras estaba con<br>esta…cosa.

–Mírame y escúchame de un buena vez Zorrita de Quinta… será mejor que recojas tu…ropa, si a eso le llamas así… y ¡Te largas enseguida de mi  
>jodida casa!– grite fuera de estaba siendo caballeroso; pero estaba demasiado cegado de ira y desesperación para comportarme como cómo se estremecía y corría hasta el sofá para vestirse apresuradamente y salir de mi casa. Me deje caer en el suelo y abrace mis piernas mientras me entregaba a la<br>agonía y al dolor que sentía.

"¡ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Cullen?"– escuche como una voz gritaba dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?

"¡NO!... Soy tu conciencia y ¿Por qué estás ahí tiradote en el suelo?"

"Isabella se fue… después de haberme dicho que me encontró con la zorra de Irina y pues ya que demonios, ¡soy un cabron!"

"Si, tienes razón… ¡Eres un cabron de mierda!, bueno ya me calmo.¿Qué piensas hacer?–

"¿Cómo que, que pienso hacer?"

"Ah… es que además de que sabes que sos un estúpido,¿te vas a quedar ahí tiradote lamentándote?"–

"Eh, pues si…creo"

"¡Es que si serás tarado!... ¿No escuchaste lo que Bella dijo?... ¡Joder! ¡Ella te ama!... Así que levanta tu pesado y deseado trasero del  
>maldito suelo y buscan una camisa decente, lávate los dientes con Clorox y busca a nuestra chica"–<p>

"Pero ella no me va a querer con Irina y estaba…"

"¡Me importa un carajo y medio lo que estabas haciendo con Irina!... Me dan nauseas de pensar en eso; ahora solo quiero que te pares y hagas lo que te  
>dije y no me alegues"–<p>

"Bue… Bueno"

Me levante del suelo y corrí hasta mi habitacióí una camisa negra que ella me había la puse mientras corría al baño a lavarme los rápido de hacerlo y salí corriendo hacia el garaje y vi  
>mis dos autos allí parqueados perfectamente, amaba mi volvo; pero el Aston Martin era más rápido.<p>

"¡Con un demonio! ¿Hasta en esto te tengo que ayudar?... ¡Coge el maldito Aston y muévete!"–

Tome las llaves del Aston y salí a toda velocidad del iba llegando a la salida vi como Alice se me atravesaba.

– ¡Con un demonio enana!... ¿No ves que tengo prisa? – era mi hermanita menor; pero estaba desesperado, sobre todo considerando que no sabia cuanto tiempo tenia antes de que Isabella decidiera irse del país o algo así… estremecí frente a la posibilidad de que mi estupidez de nuevo me arrebatar a mi chica de las manos.

–Pues me importa cuerno y medio, Cullen… Porque acabo de ver a mi mejor amiga salir de aquí con rastros de lágrimas y me vas a decir en este mismo instante ¿Qué le hicistes cabron? – decirte a ti mismo que eras un cabron era una cosa; pero escucharlo de tu hermanita menor, dolía y dolía  
>bastante… Intente una táctica de distracción que casi siempre me funcionaba.<p>

–Está bien, te diré… ven acá – vi como se apartaba del camino y caminaba en mi direcció con fuerza dejando a mi hermana y sus sartas de blasfemias contra mí atrá la regañaría por su calidad de vocabulario. Acelere a lo máximo que dio mi auto y llegue rápidamente a su casa, bajándome rápidamente de mi auto y me detuve a pensar en si tocaba o no tocaba.

"¡SI TE ME PASAS DE PENDEJO!... Derriba la maldita puerta, para que podamos saber si nuestra bella está ahí… ¡Pero es para ya!"

Tome impulso y de una patada eche abajo sonreí, siempre había querido hacer. Corrí hasta la que suponía era la habitación de Isabella y la encontré allí hecha un ovillo acostada en su cama sollozando con uno de sus sollozos era una daga directa a mi corazón. Me acerque a ella y vi que estaba completamente sumergida en su dolor, acaricie su cabello y le di un leve beso a su frente captando su atención.

–Isabella… – dije levemente, ella abrió sus ojitos por la sorpresa y me nariz estaba completamente acerque levemente a su rostro tocando nuestras narices haciendo que nuestros labios se rosaran levemente – Mi Bella – dije antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos demostrando en ese beso todas las emociones que sentía… Amor, deseo, culpa y  
>desesperación al mismo tiempo como la necesidad que era más potente que yo. Me acomode sobre ella para hacermás demandante el sus labios y delinee con mi lengua pidiendo un permiso, que ella me concedió a sentir su sabor en mi boca, fue la gloria; gemí levemente. Había extrañado sus besos, sus labios, toda ella, yo la había extrañado separe de ella cuando el aire que había en mis pulmones no dio para más.<p>

–Te amo Bella…Perdóname, he sido estúpido y débil; pero te amo y te necesito… no te vayas Bella, no me alejes – dije levemente como un niño pequeño que necesitaba estar en los brazos de su amor.

–Yo también te amo Edward, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…Prométeme que nunca más te alejaras.¡Te Amo!¡Te amo! – dijo antes de refugiar su cabeza en mi cuello.  
>Me aparte levemente antes de mirarla a los ojos, tenia que hacer algo tenia anillo ni nada; pero necesitaba hacerle esta pregunta antes de que me ahogara en ella.<p>

–Isabella, has sido sin duda el amor de mi vida y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…No sería nada sin ti a mi lado– me levante de la cama y vi como ella se sentaba en el borde de esta, mirándome con arrodille frente a ella y tome su mano izquierda como su boca se abría en una bella "O" por la sorpresa – Isabella Marie Swan Dywer, ¿me haría el inmenso y valioso honor de ser mi esposa por lo que resta de nuestras vidas?– dije mirándola a los bellos pozos de color chocolate tan fáciles de sabía algo de Isabella, era que no era predecible; pero  
>sus ojos me expresaban todo lo que necesitaba saber.<p>

–¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Claro que acepto! – dijo tirándose a mis brazos quienes la recibieron gustosos. Refugie mi cara en su cabello y aspire con fuerza su olor sentí comomi corazón se aceleraba un par de latidos al imaginarme vivir con ella para siempre; por el resto de nuestras vidas y si, masallá de nuestras sabía que en la forma en que amaba a Bella Swan, nadie más lo haría en este mundo.

–Juntos – dijo ella levemente y yo sonreí.

–Esta vez para siempre – vi como sonreía y yo hice lo mismo. Me acerque a su rostro y bese sus labios como un sello a mi promesa quería vivir para siempre con ella, y lo haría, no importaría cuantos obstáculos hubieran de aquí a allá.Solo sabía que quería despertar con ella cada mañana y dormir en sus brazos cada una de las noches que me quedaban.

Por el resto de mi vida…  
>Y por toda la eternidad…<p>

* * *

><p>AYY ME INSPIRE O NO, UH UH ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...<br>LES PEDIRE OTRO FAVOR RESULTA Y ACONTECE CIERTOP QUE ESTE BELLO OS ES PARA UN  
>CONCURSO DE EL TEENAGE DREAMS CONTEST CIERTOP ENTONCES YO QUERIA SABER SI<br>USTEDES SERIA TAAAN LINDAAS Y CUANDO ABRIERAN LA VOTACION ME AYUDARAN CON SU  
>VOTO<br>SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUUUCHO  
>LAS QUIERO<p>

:)

NOS VEMOS LUEGO

LBW...

REVIEW?¿?¿...*-*


End file.
